1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device, and more specifically to a piezoelectric device that includes a resonator including a piezoelectric body and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic components that include an elastic wave device obtained by forming a conductor pattern on a piezoelectric body have been proposed. For example, an elastic wave device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60465 includes a plurality of piezoelectric bodies on which excitation electrodes are formed. The plurality of piezoelectric bodies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60465 are stacked so as to be spaced apart from each other.
For example, as a first form of the device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60465, a first piezoelectric body and a second piezoelectric body are stacked such that the surfaces thereof on which excitation electrodes are formed face each other and these surfaces are spaced apart from each other. In this case, the piezoelectric bodies are each supported by a support substrate. In addition, as a second form of the device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60465, a first piezoelectric body is arranged on a front surface of a support substrate and a second piezoelectric body is arranged on a rear surface of the support substrate.
As electronic appliances become increasingly smaller and thinner, there is a demand for further reductions in the thickness and size of electronic devices. In this case, piezoelectric bodies used in elastic wave devices need to be made increasingly thinner. However, it is often the case that piezoelectric bodies break more easily as the piezoelectric bodies are made increasingly thinner. In particular, single crystals of lithium tantalate (LT) and lithium niobate (LN), which are widely used in elastic wave devices and have high electromechanical coupling coefficients, have a cleavage property and easily break. “Cleavage property” refers to a phenomenon in which splitting of a crystal body proceeds along a certain crystal face.